Peppermint and Power Outages
by camteaa
Summary: the power goes out...Hilary and Kai are rivals...hmmm?


SweetStealer: It's new I know, and I know I have to update the others, but for now, I'm going one-shot...i think

Chapter 1

A blizzard was raging out the window. It was icy and cold outside and growing steadily chillier in the dojo. Hilary had her back against a wall and was reading a book. Next to her was Tyson, Max and Kenny. Tyson was complaining abotu not having any food to eat, Max was complaining about not having his daily allowance of candy. Kenny was complaing about the others complaining. Rei was tuning them out and sleeping quietly in a dark corner and Kai, well, let's say Kai had disappeared for the time being.

'Just like him.' Hilary thought angerily.

The power had gone out and it didn't look like it was coming on any time soon. Grandpa had to go over to the grocery store and then got snowed in. Yes, it's possible to get snowed in the grocery store.

**:flashback: -this morning...**

Hilary walked into the dojo with snowflakes in her hair and her cheeks a rosy color. Her hands were numb and the first thing she saw, to her dismay, was Tyson-still asleep of course.

"You couldn't get him up?" Hilary said, in a whining tone that she saved for when she was realyl tired.

Rei and Max shook thier heads.

"We tried, water, ice cubes, even food." Rei began.

"Don't forget bubblegum." Max added in.

Hilary looked confused.

"Bubblegum?" she asked.

"Well, we thought if the bubbled pooped right next to his ear, he would wake up, but all we suceeded in doing was getting gum in his hair. That's how desprate we got." Rei said, sighing.

Hilary groaned and wnet over to Tyson.

"TYSON GODDAMMIT! WAKE UP OR I'LL BEAT YOU INTO A BLOODY CRAP PILE!" Hilary screamed.

Tyson's eyes snapped opened. He screamed like a girl and raced off in what he thought was the direction of the bathroom, but was really the direction of the pond. There was teriffic SPLASH! and a horrorfied yell.

"HILARY!" Tyson yelled.

Hilary and Max went to see if he was ok. Rei stayed indoors where he sat shaking his head. Max carried in a wet, humiliated Tyson.

"Hilary." Tyson began.

"Shut up." she said.

Hilary was about to walk back through the doors when she hit Kai. He had come to see if Tyson had drowned.

Hilary looked up angerily.

"What was that for!" she cried.

"You should've watched where you were going." Kai said in a flat tone.

"Jerk." she muttered.

"Idiot." he hissed.

They went their separate ways.

**End of Flashback**

Hilary sighed. Tyson and Max's complaining was getting to her. She finally cried,

"Tyson could you shut up!"

"But Max is complaining and **he** won't shut up!" Tyson whined and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're complaining too and you don't sound like **you're** shutting up." Kenny reminded him.

Tyson stuck out his tongue.

"I'm getting some water." Hilary said, walking out.

The halls were mysteriously dark and they made her uneasy. The sun had set and there were eerie shadows on the walls. She looked around nervously, the slightest bit of paranoia taking over her.

"Hello?" she called out nervously.

Silence.

"You're being dumb Hil. Chill, let's just get to the kitchen and back." she muttered to herself.

She walked down the hall and turned into the kitchen. She felt a little more secure and turned to a cabint and opened it and reached for a glass. She suddenly felt eyes on her. She turned around and gasped. Well, she couldn't really gasp because a hand went over her mouth and another one around her thin waist.

"Shh." a voice whispered in her ear.

'That voice.' Hilary thought. Her mind was racing.

The hand was slowly lowered and suddenly, she was turned around and there was Kai. He was smirking.

"Scared of the dark?" he whispered in her ear.

Shivers ran down her spine as he ran his hand up and down her side. Suddenly, a deliciously warm mouth came crashing into hers before she had any time to think. Her small frame was pushed up against Kai's and a mind numbing shock overcame the girl. Emotions ran thorugh Hilary's mind. Fear, happiness, shock, **_lust_**. Kai quickly took over Hilary. He ran his tongue over her lips and though they both need air, Kai made sure that there was a final moment of heat between them. Hilary pushed aside all tohughts of sensibilty and returned Kai's action of desire. Kai, not caring if things fell, swept a nearby counter off of anything it had on it, and lifted her up onto it. Hilary wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer.

As he began to pull away, she gave one last lick on his lips, tasting his sweetness: peppermint. Yes, that was it, peppermint. Sharp and refreshing. Hilary wanted more, but Kai drew back. His breath came out in hot pants. Hilary was also breathing hard.

"More." she whispered. "Hiwatari."

"Tatibana." Kai's voice was slurred.

"Jerk." she whispered.

"Idiot." he said, licking his lips just as a cat might while watching its prey.

Kai plunged again and Hilary slid off the counter and into his arms. She was supported by Kai's hand and she still had her legs around him.

**_Passion_**. That's what it was. Pure passion. Love and Lust. The hatred and desire for one another was what brought them closer together. Kai carried Hilary out of the kitchen without breaking the kiss and down the dark hallway the went. In their crazy love they hit walls, knocked over things and even accidentally knocked on Kenny's door. Hilary was finally put down and shoved, not harshly but slightly roughly, into the wall. Kai sucked her neck (insuring a hicky) and began to move downwards. Hilary quietly moaned and his touch and wanted more. She had to have more.

Suddenly, the lights turned on. The hallway was illuminated and the shadows disappeared. THe power had returned. With one final bite at her lips, Kai left. He vanished. Hilary slid onto the floor. She touched her lips and her her neck and thought, 'Kai kissed me.'

She went into her room and thought for a while. She didn't come out until she heard Grandpa Granger come home with his groceries. She went to help him and found all of them, including Kai already there.

"Hey Hilary! We wondered where you went!" Max said cheerfully.

Hilary smiled and said,

"No where."

Suddenly Kai 'accidentally' brushed past her and smirked,

"Idiot."

"Jerk." she whispered.


End file.
